The Stoll Brothers' Songs
by Sksunny
Summary: The Stoll brothers come up with songs that aren't too pleasing to a few...um...beings. Um, all rights go to Rick Riordan and stuff...
1. It's Raining, It's Pouring

**It's Raining, It's Pouring...**

_Clink, clink, clink!_ The Hermes cabin window had this continuous tapping noise. What was it? Travis slid off of his bunk and went outside. Little droplets of water were falling. Was it actually raining at Camp Half Blood?

He couldn't believe his eyes…or ears…and I _guess_ nose. It really was raining! He was about to run to the Big House, but stopped. He _should_ tell Chiron this. But maybe that can wait. Maybe.

It just happens so, that Travis Stoll decided to tell Chiron about this later. He went back to his cabin and decided to wake up his "brother".

"Psst. Connor. Wake up," he whispered into Connor's ear. That didn't wake him up. He gave him a little shake. Connor's eyes were still closed. Travis sighed, in a dramatic way and grabbed his brother's arm. Then, he dragged Connor off the bunk and outside.

Outside, Connor woke up, after a little cursing. Connor's eyes were wide with curiosity. "It's raining! Boy, the gods don't care about us!" he exclaimed, which caused Travis to clap his hand over Connor's mouth. "_SHH!_" Travis whispered. "We can't wake anybody up."

"Well…what are we supposed to do?"

Travis shrugged. "How about we sing?"

"No, Travis. We sung last time, and we saw how _that_ turned out. I couldn't sit down for a month! The Ares cabin takes everything seriously."

"I don't mean to sing like that this time! I have an idea—a different one!"

Travis motioned for his brother to lean his ear. He whispered for a minute or so, and Connor agreed. "So then, brother. When shall we use this idea of yours?" Connor asked. Travis thought for a few minutes. "At breakfast. And we need the tables."

It was breakfast (still raining) and the campers were all sitting at their tables, munching on scrambled eggs or toast or bacon. Travis gave Connor the signal. They gave each other a sly smile and stood up…on the tables. "Hey! Don't stomp on my breakfast!" One of their brethren complained. They both ignored the complaint and started to sing,

"It's raining, it's pouring!

Zeus was snoring!

Apollo got ticked off and now he's off hiding!"

There were some snickers from the Ares table. A few Apollo campers dropped their forks. "Get the Hades down!" one of the Hermes campers hissed.

However, the Stoll brothers were ignoring all the comments/feedback. They continued to scream (or sing at the top of their lungs) the…um…_special_ song.

"It's raining, it's pouring!

Zeus was snoring!

Apollo got ticked off and now he's off hiding!"

They repeatedly sung this, and some campers began to sing along. They continued to sing, until the clouds gave a LOUD rumble. The singing died away.

The mortal form of Zeus actually came to Camp Half Blood! But, Zeus wasn't really happy with all this singing. "Who dares accuse me of snoring?" he demanded, in his loud thundering voice. All of the campers pointed at the Stoll brothers, who were pointing at each other.

Chiron trotted over to Zeus, who was extremely ticked off. "Lord Zeus, it was only…a…_play thing,_" Chiron explained. Then he put a confused look. "I was just wondering…but why is it exactly raining in Camp Half Blood?" It was now Zeus's turn to be confused. "You requested the rain," Zeus said. "Dionysus said you were begging for it."

Connor leaned over to his brother's ear and muttered in a sing-songy voice, "_Awk_-ward." Travis nodded in agreement.

Chiron and Zeus were discussing about the rain, while the Stoll brothers began to sing the song again,

"It's raining, it's pouring!

Zeus was snoring!

Apollo got ticked off and now he's off hiding!"

Other campers began to join along. Zeus ordered, "Stop!" And the singing, again, came to a halt. There was an awkward moment of silence when Apollo suddenly appeared. "I heard singing," Apollo said. "I also heard my name."

Chiron left the two gods to discuss about the singing and trotted over to the Stoll brothers. "Connor, Travis, will you please get down from there?" he asked. The Stoll brothers took one step down and they sat there, unsure of what to do.

After a few long moments, Apollo announced, "I dislike that I was ticked off and I'm hiding in the song, but it's really cool that you guys took in interest in singing. Y'know, I've been thinking and maybe if we put our voices and make a Camp Half Blood show before Gaea's army attacks, maybe—"

"I don't snore," Zeus suggested, before Apollo would start listing ideas. "I think we are done about the song for today. Do not sing that song ever again."

Travis and Connor Stoll nodded vigorously, with their fingers crossed behind their backs. Looking at the agreement to this, Zeus was the first to vanish. Apollo stayed and then started to talk a lot about music and shows and musicals. Nobody except for his kids listened.

"Hey, before I leave," Apollo finally said. "I'd just like to let you know that Zeus does snore." Then there was a blinding flash. When the light died down, he was gone. And thankfully, the rain had left, too.

"Well," Chiron said. "Let's hope rain never comes back to Camp Half Blood again. Back to eating."

Travis and Connor looked at each other. "Let's hope that rain _does_ come back. We're so gonna have fun," Travis said. His brother nodded in agreement.


	2. Set Fire to His Mom

**Set Fire to His Mom**

It was dawn, right before Camp Half Blood would leave the camp base to go the war. The two "brothers", Travis and Connor Stoll were sitting on the grass, staring at the sky. It was quiet. Travis was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, Connor."

"Hmm?"

"You know how we're going to go to war and fight and die and stuff, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…since we are going to fight and die how about some last minute karaoke?"

"That depends…But I have an idea."

The two brothers whispered to each other for a while, and when they were done whispering, they both had sly smiles and nodded at each other.

"Gaea's army is attacking! We should go!" Annabeth ordered from the battle map. The rest of the camp followed her order and prepared to leave.

"Now, what?" Connor groaned. "Now, we can't tick off Leo." Travis sighed, and then gave a smirk to his brother. "We'll just have to sing while fighting," Travis suggested. Connor nodded and Travis brought out his iPod.

When the demigods reached the battlefield, Travis cranked up Adele on his iPod. When Percy heard this, he gave a weird look to Travis. "You listen to Adele? Aren't her songs about broken hearts and stuff? Travis…You aren't a girl," Percy said. Travis ignored Percy's comment and he started to sing his own lyrics with Connor to 'Set Fire to the Rain.'

After Travis sang the first verse of his own version of 'Set Fire to the Rain' Leo gave a weird look at him. "Are they even fighting..?" Percy asked, unsure. Leo shrugged at Percy. "I don't think they are, but they're pretty much getting me ticked off."

Travis and Connor began to sing the chorus of their own version.

Travis: _But there's side to Leo, that he never knew, never knew_

Connor:_ All the flames he made, they were dangerous, dangerous_

Travis: _And the things he did were they even good, even good?_

Both: _But, he set fi~re to his mom! Watched her burn as he screamed her name! She burnt to a crisp and he never saw her face! Her FA~CE!_

Leo began to glow. "I knew I should've never told you guys!" he turned to Gaea's army. "I will kill you all! And after I kill you, I will MURDER THE STOLL BROTHERS!" he yelled in rage.

Travis and Connor immediately stopped singing. Connor shouted back to Leo, "I don't think you would want to lose more allies! You already started to set yourself on fire!"

The war raged on and on, while Leo was still thinking in his head, _once I'm done with them;_ _those two will wish they never even knew Adele!_


	3. Kinda Rolling in the Deep

**Rolling in the Deep**

Connor sighed. "I'm bored," he said to his brother, Travis. Travis nodded in agreement at Connor. They should be figuring out the battle strategies for the war with Gaea's army. But, as usual, they weren't doing what they were supposed to.

"Shall we sing, my brother?" Connor said, out of the blue. Travis gave a look to him. "_Again?_" he asked. This would be like their…millionth time…something like that…to sing. Travis sighed. The idea did seem appeasing to him. "I guess we shall," he said, after a while.

"Well, what song?" Connor asked.

Travis shrugged. "How about Adele?"

"Dude…do you have this Adele obsession? This would be our second time singing her songs…" Connor said. Then, in a quieter tone, he added, "People are starting to think that you've gone girly." Travis only shook his head. "C'mon," he said. "I have an idea."

"Okay, then," Connor said. "But it better have nothing to do with Leo. My armor's still scorched. I thought Leo would take a joke. Boy, was I wrong!"

"You have to admit. It was kinda mean."

"Says the person who thought of it!" Travis and Connor began to argue about who's fault was it. Eventually, they ended up agreeing that it was Percy's fault (I honostly don't know why) and decided to sing Adele, to Travis's delight. The two brothers were tired of whispering their plans, so they decided to wing it.

Percy jogged over to them. "Shouldn't you be discussing the battle strategies with us?" he asked. Connor only gave him a look and shouted, "Go back to Rome, _Neptuner_!" Percy gave a confused look at Travis, who only shrugged.

As soon as Percy left, Connor started to warm up for the pitches for 'Rolling in the Deep.'

Travis pointed at Percy, who was sitting next to Annabeth. He started to sing, "_Rolling in the de~ep!" _Percy's face flustered, as Annabeth giggled and smiled. Her smile immediately faded when Connor pointed to her and sang, "_You had her heart ins~ide of your hand!"_ People began to snicker, especially the Ares cabin. "Great going, Wise girl," Clarrisse sarcastically recalled.

It was now Travis's turn to sing. As he was about to open his mouth, he realized he didn't have any ideas. _The original song has 'beat',_ he thought to himself. _What in Hades does Percabeth have to do with 'beat?'_

Travis just hummed with the tune, which caused Connor to give him an angry look. "Travis!" he complained. "You should know what to sing!"

Travis gave Connor a cross look. "You said you wanted to sing!"

"Well, _YOU_ wanted Adele! I was thinking of 'Ring around the Rosy!'"

"What the Hades does 'Ring around the Rosy' have to do with making parodies?"

"I was thinking of getting the emo kid!" which didn't really have to do with parodies...honostly, Connor.

Nico, who was ticked off, shouted, "I am not emo!" Everyone in the camp shouted back, "YES, YOU ARE!" which made Nico shrink back behind Mrs. O'Leary. Travis gave an exasperated sigh and smacked his forehead. "We'll just have to think of another song, don't we, Connor?" he asked. Connor nodded and replied, "Absolutely, Travis. We indeed do."

Percy gave an uneasy look to Annabeth. "Do we have to hear _another_ song?" he complained. Annabeth gave him a penetrating stare with her gray eyes. Before she could reply, Clarrisse jumped in and said "Try thinking, seaweed brain. It'll help."

Connor and Travis (and Sksunny!) went back to their cabin and stayed there. They were gathered around a wooden table. "We need another song," Connor told them. "Fast," Sksunny said. "I think I was boring the audience. Do we have any suggestions from the audience themselves?"

A NOTE FROM CONNOR, TRAVIS, & SKSUNNY

Hello, people (or person…sadly) we need some suggestions. Please write a review and list a song or songs and we will try to think of a parody for it. Sadly, our brains may end up exploding from thinking too hard. Also, Connor and Travis were wondering if anybody from the audience likes Oreos..? Sksunny doesn't know why they want to know and she is wondering why she is typing in third person. Oh, and Sksunny likes Adele. But, her likeness is no match for Travis's obsession. Travis says it is not an obsession. Now, Connor agrees it is. (You get the idea)…

**_PLEASE_** stay tuned for chapter 4! I know I don't have much support but I am really glad that some people do read my stories! THANKS SO MUCH!


	4. Two Seperate Songs

Chapter Four

**I'm Connor and I Know It/I am Travis**

It was a few hours after another battle with Gaea's army. "Ah," Travis sighed. "Another day has passed. More deaths, more giants with bloody noses, Zeus getting his beard burned off…" He looked at his brother. "Did I forget something?" he asked. Connor looked at his brother like he was a stupid dope. "How can you forget the part when Leo spewed hot milk up Mother Earth's face?" he exclaimed. Travis immediately nodded, regretting that he forgot about that. Now, _that_ was a scene.

"Anyway," Connor continued. "Did you see her face? She looked like she was about to give Leo a little spanking! She was something like, '_What the Hades,'_ while Leo apologized…Wait…Leo actually apologized to the enemy!" Travis rolled his eyes. Leo would never apologize to Mother Earth, especially after the 'Set Fire to His Mom' incident. Leo was definitely going to kill the giants…and the Stoll brothers. He thought to himself that his brother was surely having memory problems.

"Well, Connor. Should we sing another song?" Travis asked. Connor looked like he was about to have a stroke. "We got in enough trouble for singing—wait, what in the underworld am I saying? What song should we sing? Should Percy be involved? After all, he did cause Leo like he was going to cry," Connor said.

Travis once again shook his head. "Percy wasn't involved!"

Connor gave a look. "So your saying that you want another argument about that?"

Travis shook his head. "Right. _Percy_ made Leo almost cry," he said.

Connor looked up at the sky. "I want this song to be about me. We sung enough about other…no, not people…um…_beings_. So, let's have this song titled, Connor Stoll." Travis shook his head again. "If you're able to have a song about you, I should have a song about me. This time the song should be Travis. Next time, it'll be Connor," he disagreed. This started another argument, which would make this chapter really, really long. So, let's skip to the end of it.

Anyway, they both ended up disagreeing and finally they compromised by letting the song be about both of them. It all seemed like a good idea, except for the fact that they don't know what song to sing. And that lead to a small feud about doing 'Rumor Has It' (Travis's idea) or the LMFAO song, 'I'm and I know it' (Connor's idea). They both disagreed and ended up going their separate ways.

Travis, knowing what he should sing, quickly climbed up the Big House—I'm sorry—the _roof_ of the Big House. He began to shriek from the top of his lungs the chorus of 'I Am Travis.'

"_I am Travis! Ooh. I am Travis! Ooh. I am Travis!"_

Connor noticed this, along with Annabeth and Percy, Katie Gardner, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, along with some more campers. Chiron clopped outside of the Big House, gave Travis a stern look. He calmly said, "Travis, I suggest you to get down from there. It is very dangerous. We cannot afford to lose more campers while defending the world from Gaea."

Travis sheepishly climbed down from the roof of the Big House, letting the Ares cabin to snicker. Connor gave a smirk at his brother.

Chiron gave a sigh. He was probably thinking that the Hermes kids will never mature.

Even though Travis had only sung the chorus, he certainly got the attention of everyone. Connor needed an idea to get the same amount of attention to sing his song; 'I'm Connor and I Know It.' He stood there for a while. Then, the idea hit him.

He jumped on the back of Chiron, causing everyone to stare at him. Travis had his mouth opened, which gave Connor a proud smile. Then, as loud as he can, he began to sing his own song.

"_When I walk on by, people be thinking their stuff had fly-ed._

_I can't be seen or heard as I do thievery. This is how I roll, stealth and I'm ready to go. _

_Off to fight Gaea's army, with a sword and shield, some armory—no harm to me. _

_Just look at me stealin'_

_Just look at me theivin'_

_Just look at me schemin'_

_I-ma half blood!"_

"Connor," Chiron interrupted. "Please get off of me. Everyone here knows that you are a half blood and that you steal and scheme. There's no need to brag about that in a song."

We all know that Chiron must be obeyed. So, Connor sadly got off Chiron's back and slumped to the empty Hermes table, even though it wasn't dinner time. His brother joined him to the table. "Connor, that was clever," Travis said. Connor nodded. "I know. But yours wasn't. I mean all you sang was _I am Travis_. That was kinda boring," Connor said.

Travis ignored that insult since it was no fun singing alone. Instead, he put out his hand for a high five, which Connor immediately slapped. "So, we cool?" Connor asked.

Travis nodded. "We cool."

And that was the start of a beautiful brotherhood.

THE END.

Just kidding. There will be more chapters. Please stay tuned until the real end, which would be when I can't think of more parodies. Thanks for reading!


	5. This is a Weird One

**Baby**

I have a feeling patsgirl13 will like this chapter…

"Travis! I now know the reason why you have an Adele obsession!" Connor yelled to his brother. Travis looked dumbfounded, but shouted, "It's not an obsession!"

Connor continued without stopping. "It's because your little 'friend', _Katie, _likes Adele. But, you just happen to end up liking Adele more than Katie does."

Travis's cheeks turned hot and his ears red. "It's not an obsession," he muttered. "And Katie is just a friend." Connor heard this and ran up to her. "I just heard that Travis said that you're only a friend. Good luck with that, leafy."

Katie didn't bother to turn to Travis's direction. She only turned to back to the herb garden she was caring for. Travis's face flustered. _Now she's ignoring me,_ he thought. _But…I'm probably going to die soon, considering that there's a monster army at the borders of Camp Half Blood—Oh shoot!_ "Chiron!" he suddenly yelled. "I think we're gonna die!"

The camp only managed to make a hasty army. Connor (who was really sad that he was going to fight without singing a song) Travis (who was glad that the monster army came along so he can ignore Katie's ignoring) Annabeth (who was catching up with her relationship with Percy) Percy (who was called a '_Neptuner'_ right after hugging Annabeth by Connor) Katie (who was treating her herb garden while ignoring Travis) Grover (who was eating an enchilada) Leo (who was playing with fire, which is pretty much normal) Clarisse (who was thinking of ways to send Gaea to Tartarus, painfully) Clovis (who was taking a peaceful nap and fell back to sleep) and a bunch of other campers.

The campers charged the army of monsters with chariots and armor and weapons and, yeah. Clarisse stabbed a lot of monster eyes while some Apollo kids were shooting arrows that were plunged deep into their chests. Connor and Travis (along with other Hermes kids) were nimble as they sent monsters to their doom. Katie was busy choking monsters with vines with her brothers and sisters.

Camp Half Blood forced the army to retreat, which led to quite a celebration. Many campers died, but magically none of the campers who are important characters are those who did.

As soon as it was dinner, the remaining campers joined their tables. Connor was eating gratefully while Travis was picking at his food. It was a little disgusting to eat your barbecue pork sandwich; especially after watching blood…you get the point.

Connor started the conversation. "I'm kinda disappointed that we didn't get to sing." For once, Travis didn't have a reaction. He only remained sitting, getting a fork and poking his sandwich. Connor was annoyed that his brother didn't reply. "HELLO? Can you hear me? What the Hades, Travis!" he exclaimed. Then stopped, before he would curse. "Oh," he muttered. "It's because of _Katie._"

Travis shot him a look that made Connor flinch. "So, in fact, it _is_ because of Katie. Well, that just makes me wanna sing," Connor said. "Don't," Travis said, with a warning in his voice. And of course, Connor ignored that.

"KATIE!" Connor shouted. "Travis wants to—"

Travis swung his hand at Connor's face which shut him right up.

But that didn't mean it would get him to shut up _singing._

"_Whoa-oh."_

Oh, darn the Hades of it, thought Travis.

"_Katie, Katie, Katie, ohh!" _Connor sang. People stared, not even giving a small smile.

Travis's face turned red and he stood up, spilling his sandwich. "Connor. Just stop it. Stop it or you'll wish Justin Bieber _did _burn your ears off!" he shouted. "And you got it wrong." His face softened. "It should be an Adele song to get everyone's attention."

That just made everyone stare even more. Percy raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you _do_ have an Adele obsession," he said. Both of the Stoll brothers ignored that comment. Connor nodded and started to hum to '_Someone Like You.'_

Katie, on the other hand, had dropped her fork. Her salad with humus and extra tomatoes didn't look so appetizing anymore.

After dinner, Connor and Travis walked to their cabin.

"I think we need a better song," Travis said. "'Baby' certainly made no one excited."

Connor shrugged. "Hey, only song I could've thought of at the moment. But, I guess I'll probably do a better song next time we sing."

The rest of the Hermes cabin stared at the two brothers. All their faces were filled with horror. "They're gonna sing again!" one of the Hermes kids complained. "Quick! Somebody steal their voices!"

The two brothers looked uneasy at each other. Maybe now was the time to vow about never singing stupid parodies anymore. But, they didn't and cautiously went to bed.

QUICK! Somebody write a review and tell me what song I should use next! Apparently, not a lot of people have. I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Anyway, thanks for reading!-types a bunch of hearts on screen-


	6. Here's My Sword Swinging at You

**Call Me Maybe**

The two Stoll brothers were really glad that they weren't killed in the previous, or previous-previous, or previous-previous-previous battle or… (you get the Hades of it). They were in the training center, watching Clarisse kicking some serious butt, and Percy splashing himself with a cup of cold water.

"Seriously," Connor said. "I doubt Percy will never win a battle without his special cup of water." Travis agreed, "Yeah. I don't think he would win _any_ battle if he wasn't a son of Poseidon." Percy raised a wet eyebrow at them, looking confused. _They have some grudge against me for getting transported to Camp Jupiter, _he thought, having a feeling of despise for Hera.

Clarisse sent a straw dummy to its doom and she finally decided to get a break. There were at least a million dummies scattered all over the training center floor, giving Gaea's army a silent and unknown warning.

"Well, Connor, my man," Travis said, after watching Percy stabbing a dummy in its heart. "I think we should join training. I mean, we did survive all the battles we had but…" Connor was too busy watching Grover nervously run all around the swords and shields to get to his girlfriend, Juniper. It's kinda weird watching a goat-man scamper all over dangerous weapons to find a pretty tree, but once you enter Camp Half Blood, you get used to it. You just need to get used to the fact that an emo kid calls himself not emo.

Travis sighed, and grabbed a sword for himself. "HRAAHH!" he charged for a dummy, stabbing it in the head. Connor, a little startled from the battle cry, flinched and looked at his brother stab a dummy's head. "Oh, right. Training. Gotta train for the war, 'cause you never know when you're gonna die, especially during a war filled with monsters and giants and old, musty 'gods'—"

"Just get your butt here and send a dummy to its doom!" Travis complained.

Connor grabbed a sword and nearly ran into one dummy, but ended up slicing off its head. The Stoll brothers were training for about ten minutes more, before they decided they were pretty exhausted.

Connor grabbed the half empty cup from Percy's hand and splashed himself with some water. "Hey," he said. "This _does _feel refreshing." Percy frowned and snatched his cup back, finding it completely empty.

"Connor," Travis said while putting away a sword. "All this training reminds me of a song." Connor looked at his brother and only said, "Please don't let it be another Adele song. I think you've already sang three Adele songs, and because I didn't want to argue with you, I actually hummed one of her songs." Travis shook his head, which made Connor more wide-eyed and excited about this idea.

"Well, I heard this catchy song from the Aphrodite cabin. It's kinda a chick song, but once you hear my idea about it, you'll love it. And let's not wing it this time, it doesn't work out," he said.

_Oh no_, Connor thought. _He heard this from the Aphrodite cabin. If it turns out to have one word that has to do with boys, I'm gonna pound this guy's head so hard—_

"Connor, so this is my idea," Travis continued.

They two whispered for a long, long time since Connor wouldn't agree most of the time. When he finally did, since they had no other idea, they decided to sing the song when the next battle happens at Camp Half Blood.

It was a few days, two weeks in fact, until a battle came. During the two weeks, Connor and Travis had been training, stealing, scheming, some thieving, a little more stealing and calling Percy a '_Neptuner_'. When the battle came, Travis had shrieked out for joy, which made people look weird at him. _Why would be nearly crying out of happiness when we might plunge to our deaths,_ Annabeth had been thinking.

Anyway, the camp gathered an army, and Clarisse rode on a Pegasus, screaming the battle cry.

It was a bloody battle. Travis had been slicing and dicing his enemy while Connor was setting Greek Fire all over the place. Percy, or course, plunged into the lake before charging. He was fighting mad and skillfully, swinging his sword like he was on a sugar high.

Connor set off the signal for the song, which made Travis start shouting at the top of his lungs,

"_Hey, I just saw you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my sword_

_Swinging at you, baby."_

Travis's idea of 'Call Me Maybe' first started out weird, until this version came and Connor gave a thumb up. What was his original version? I do not know. They were whispering.

He continuously sang this at the same volume, which deafened many monsters. Connor started shouting along, which deafened a few giants. If the whole camp was smart enough to sing along, they could've scared away the army with the terrible singing. But, they didn't and continued to fight and chop and slice and dice and all that good stuff.

The battle didn't end until Clarisse tackled the biggest giant while jumping off a Pegasus, stabbing it in the eye with a spear and the Apollo cabin sending arrows into the giant's belly. The giant fell, which crushed a bunch of other monsters. Then, the army decided to retreat. For once, the view of Clarisse from all the way up wasn't the greatest one.

At the celebration, Connor and Travis sat next to each other (as always). "Well, Travis," Connor said while chewing on a pizza slice. "I like singing. It's pretty fun to sing, especially parodies."

Travis nodded as he bit into a burger. "You are absolutely right, Connor. I think we can release an album if we keep this up," he said.

Connor shook his head. "Not an album, but maybe at the end of the war, there might be a concert."

This led to a bunch of bickering until they ended up with no end (kinda confusing). They just agreed that parodies are fun to sing, and they will sing more parodies in the future.

Onward to Chapter Six! Thanks for reviewing! It's easier to think of parodies when you list a specific song/singer! THANKS FOR READING! mwah!


	7. What Makes You Emo

**Chapter Seven**

**What Makes You Beautiful**

_**So, I see you have waited longer than usual. Well, I was camping. Also, this chapter may be offending to some 1D fans. Remember, I am also a 1D fan (go, Harry!). So…um…no harsh reviews please….P.S. I know that Nico doesn't wear eyeliner, but in my story he wears some. This may make no sense to you now but if you read on, it will…it indeed will. –sips cup of warm milk like a pro- -realizes that was kinda random…err, carry on-**_

"Another day, another battle," Travis said to his brother. "I'm surprised Chiron ordered us to leave Camp Half Blood and go _ALL_ the way to Camp Jupiter. I'm starting to miss the _Neptuner._" Percy, who was sitting right next to the Stoll brothers gave an offended look and said, "I'm right here, you know." Connor had that mischievous glint in his eyes and shouted, "Ah-hah! You just admitted that you _are _a Neptuner!" The Stoll brothers slapped each other's hands and Percy only sighed.

Camp Jupiter had been surprised that the Greeks and the Romans fought side by side, and defeated one part of Gaea's army. Reyna had raised an eyebrow at Jason who had his arm around Piper. Drew was gossiping with the Venus kids. Things kinda went smoothly.

There was a feast at suppertime, to celebrate the victory and to 'welcome' the Greek new comers. The Stoll brothers were shocked that the Romans didn't have a campfire often, so Camp Half Blood set one up. Frank was munching happily on a finely roasted marshmallow as Hazel threw chunks of gold into the fire.

"Are you sure Dad would be happy with that?" Nico asked her. Hazel shrugged in reply.

The Apollo kids lead a sing-a-long about Greeks and Romans uniting to fight as one (stuff like that). It was a pretty good song and everyone was enjoying it.

"Hey, Travis," Connor whispered to his brother. "I have an idea for a song." They were whispering once more and when they ended, they were nodding at each other, having the same smiles that are full of mischief.

Right during the chorus of the sing-a-long song, Connor shouted, "Hey, emo kid! We need you over here!" All mouths stopped moving and making singy noises and eyes first turned to Connor, but then slowly turned to the boy who was fully dressed in black and had a tint of eyeliner. "I am not emo," He grumbled and slowly walked over, carrying a burning stick with a scorched marshmallow.

"Well, my friend, we have dedicated this song to you," Travis said while patting Nico's shoulder. Nico said in a low voice, "I'm not your friend. Especially after calling me emo." Travis replied to that in a lower tone, "It was Connor that called you emo. This time and last time."

Both of the camps were sitting patiently around the fire, waiting for the Stoll brothers to start singing. But before they did, Travis quickly said, "Can I borrow one of the Aphrodite's iPod?" One girl threw her iPod at him, making it smack into his eye. "Thanks a lot."

It didn't take Travis long to find the awesome 1D song, 'What Makes You Beautiful.' The tune began to play and the Stoll brothers sang as they put their arms around Nico, whose pale face was no longer pale. More like a pale tomato. Anyway, the Stoll brothers sang:

Connor: _You look emo. Don't know what for._

Travis: _You raise the dead when you walk through the do-o-or._

Connor: _Don't need eyeliner to shade your eyes._

Travis: _The way you're emo is the way that's eno-o-ough_

Both: _Everyone else in the camp can see it. Everyone else but YOU!_

_ Nico, you—_

They abruptly stopped singing when they noticed the three skeleton warriors standing before them. Nico wriggled free of their embrace and smirked. "Now, I can leave my friends to give you a little punishment Hades style, or you can promise to never sing of my 'emoness' again. Do both of you troublemakers understand?"

The two brothers looked at each other uneasily. "Yes, emo sir," they said in unison without hesitation. The skeletons melted into the dirt. "Good," Nico muttered. "Now I need to get them to stop calling me emo."

_One problem fixed, another to solve,_ he thought. _Right on! _Came the reply from the Hecate kid, whose always bugging Nico in his head. _Scratch that, two problems_ _._Nico did have an idea on how to get rid of the kid. _Never mind. _The kid replied by giving a shriek after seeing a scene of spiders and skeletons in Nico's head. Maybe reading Nico's mind isn't a good idea after all. Of course, the Stoll brothers know nothing about reading minds. If they did, singing songs would be a lot easier.

All the way the Chapter Seven! I know the part about the Hecate kid was kinda random, but I just wanted to add that. And I'm gonna do a credits/special thanks page at the very end of this story…which is in a long time…I think. Well, let's go the chapter eight, shall we?


	8. Demigod Idiot

**American Idiot**

The two Stoll brothers were in the Mess hall, watching some demigods from Camp Half Blood argue with some demigods from Camp Jupiter.

"Modern is _SOO_ much better than the past! Get over it you oldies' kin!" one of the Venus kids squeaked.

"Well, at least _my_ mom doesn't kill the ones who insult fashion!" an Aphrodite girl said defensively.

"Take that back!"

The argument went back and forth and back and forth. Pretty amusing for the Stoll brothers.

"Look at that Aphrodite kid—she's about to throw a shoe at that Venus kid. And look at Neptuner—some of Camp Jupiter is looking murderously at him!" Travis said while snickering. I guess it is pretty amusing if you ask them. Connor laughed at the feud, pointing at a few Mars kids about to plunge their spears into some Greek armory.

"Hey, Neptuner! Splash some water on yourself, it'll do you real good! Might give you some senses!" Connor yelled at Percy, who was staring blankly at the feud, completely oblivious to the people who were looking at him with the evil eye.

"Hey," Travis whispered to his brother. "I'm getting hungry. Shall we bring the 'smuggled snacks'?"

"Yes, we shall!" came his brother's reply.

They trudged down to their special stash of stolen goods and came back carrying a whole barrow full of chips: _Lays,_ _Cheetos, Sun Chips_—you name it. They were sitting down at a table, opening packages and crunching loudly on delicious chips.

"Travis," Connor said with his mouthful. "I think we need to sing." His brother opened a package of potato chips and replied, "Well, I think we should sing after we finish this fine, fine stash of chippy delights. Do you agree, brother?" Connor immediately nodded in agreement after shoving another handful of barbecue crisps into his mouth.

The two brothers kept on munching loudly on their 'chippy delights' while being entertained by the show. Travis nearly choked on his fifteenth bag of chips from laughing while watching someone getting chucked in the head by a Prada shoe.

"HEY! High-heels hurt! Watch it!" she said while rubbing her head with a hand.

The argument was the best the Stoll brothers ever saw throughout their whole life. Was Nico being mummified with toilet paper from being a traitor? The two brothers agreed that the white toilet paper made Nico look less emo. Did Leo almost burn Piper's hair while trying to throw the fireball at a Venus kid? Seriously, it was _scary_ to watch the Aphrodite kid growl as her prettiness faded away. It was also scary to see Piper yell at Leo.

At last, the 'fine, fine stash of chippy delights' were left with empty plastic packages littered all over the Mess Hall marble floor. The Stoll brothers didn't care about the Mess Hall since it was Roman property. Instead they stood up on a table (like from the first chapter, but Romanized) and Travis shouted,

"TO ALL OUR DEMIGOD 'FRIENDS' WE HAVE A SPECIAL SONG FOR YOU!" Connor quickly added,

"BUT WE MUST DISCUSS THE SONG FIRST BEFORE WE SING IT TO YOU!"

There was an awkward aura in the Mess Hall as the Stoll brothers stepped down from the tables. It was silent for a few long minutes. Connor (who was annoyed by the silence) yelled, "Well? The air isn't gonna argue itself! Continue!"

The fight slowly resumed as the two brothers huddled together, whispering to each other about the special song.

"Well," Connor had said. "I think this should do with idiots since they're acting like idiots."

"No, way! I don't know any Adele song that has to do with idiots. That'd be insulting to her!" Travis disagreed.

"Adele, _Adele._ Forget about that! IDIOTS ARE NEEDED!" Connor ended up screaming the last part, which made people stare. "Anyway," Connor quickly lowered his voice. "I have an idea. And it involves with idiots no matter what."

The brothers whispered for a long time. I think twenty minutes had passed but the fight was still going on. Even after that small victory Romans and Greeks had won together they still hated each other.

After the whispering and discussing, Connor and Travis stomped onto the table, again. "To all our idiots out there," Travis began. "This song is for you." They started to sing the first verse of their version of '_American Idiot'_ after gathering everyone's attention:

"_Don't wanna be a demigod idiot!_

_Don't wanna obey the Romans!_

_Can you hear the sound of the feuding?"_

They couldn't finish singing because some of Camp Jupiter had their weapons ready, and faces snarling. Even some Venus kids had taken off their shoes for their defense.

"Never mind," Travis said as he stepped down from the table. "I-I'll just have you carry on your feuding."

Problem was, they didn't feud anymore. They (Romans and Greeks) forced the Stoll brothers to clean up the plastic packages that were strewn all over the floor. After they picked up the garbage and apologized for singing a stupid version of the Green Day song, only one question remained; _When the Hades will they stop singing? _Everyone was very curious about that and hoped that the answer was '_NOW!'_


	9. Monsters Will Die

**We Are Young**

"We'll need to hush," Annabeth had commanded. "If one—and I mean it—_one _monster wakes up, we are all dead. We should go to the monster camp and set it on fire. Then we gotta leave as quickly as possible or Greek gods know how we're gonna die."

Leo was sitting with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as flame danced along the tips of his fingers. He had a half smile. Connor and Travis were a little creeped out by Leo's flame and the amused expression. Was tonight the night Leo was gonna kill the Stoll brothers, for real?

"Hey," Travis whispered into Leo's ear. "Stay the flame away from me and my brother, okay? You tried scorching us last time and…well; succeeded...anyway, _please_ don't burn us." Leo had only ignored him. He just remained seated on the grass and the flame reflected onto his eyes.

Annabeth was gathering recruits to follow the plan that the Athena and Minerva kids had come up with. Leo had only rolled his eyes at the meeting. _Now, they come up with it, _he had thought.

"Romans and Greeks," Reyna announced since no Roman would listen to Annabeth. "We will soon go to the closest Gaea's army camp which is fifty-eight miles away. We should arrive at the camp around dawn, before the sun rises. We should leave now. Let's hope that this comes to a success.

"The first to take off would be the Pegasus chariots that held the hay supply so the fire would burn quicker. Leo is commanded 'general' of this plan, since he was the only one who could fire at will. Listen to him."

The demigods were already outside, gathering their just-in-case weapons 'just in case' they needed to defend themselves. Travis was stacking some hay onto a chariot while Percy was communicating with a Pegasus. Such as:

"Come on, Angel, we can fly this together."

"What? What do you mean the hay is gonna burn you? There's no flame when your flying, I promise."

"Watch the cursing, buddy, or you're gonna miss out all the burning fun."

"Yes, I am positively sure that the emo kid is not gonna ride you. Yes, he does also give me the creeps sometimes. Especially when he calls out the skeletal horses. No offense."

Connor was ticked off that Percy was being too loud. Packing everyone's shields onto an emergency chariot was a lot of work, and it needed total concentration. It was already distracting that he was reminded every ten seconds that this was a punishment for disrespecting the Romans, embarrassing the Greeks. His pride and dignity reminded him that Travis had managed to escape the punishment.

"Shut up, Neptuner! People are trying to work here! I thought you could talk to winged horsies in your head!" Connor complained with a hint of attitude and a lot of annoyance in his voice.

Percy shook his head and said, "Pegasi prefer to be called Pegasi. Not winged horsies. And I am more Greek than Roman."

Reyna had overheard this and had a questioning raised eyebrow at Percy. "More Greek than Roman…that would explain a lot, Perseus Jackson. Explains why you can't fight as skilled," she said.

"Ohh! You got burned!" Connor beamed. "Wait—_I'm _Greek...oh." I guess he just realized that this was supposed to be offending to all Greeks.

His ears were bright red as he knelt down to pick up another shield to stack onto the chariot. "Greeks can be better than Romans," he mumbled as he tossed the shield onto the chariot. "We're less brutal."

Anyway, once the camp was ready to go and the Pegasi took off, the demigods were marching quietly towards Gaea's army camp. It took a while to get there. When they did, nearly everyone was heaving from the heavy weight of armor and out-of-breath-ness.

"Whoa," Connor whispered to his brother. "What a work out! Hey, look at the sky…it's so dark. Do you think that all the monsters are asleep?" Travis was gazing at the monster patrol, which was huge and had vicious looking teeth. "No, "he replied in the same low tone his brother had used. "I think a handful of them are wide awake and smell delicious demigod blood."

After the demigods noticed the monster patrols, the toughest Ares and Mars kids had took care of them. Clarisse had given a proud thumbs up as her Greek brethren slayed the last monster. The demigods crept closer to the camp after the Ares/Mars kids returned all alive and all smiles. Leo's eyes still had the mischievous gleam as a flame was silently crackling in his palm.

Some of the demigods went and placed the hay around the camp, throwing a few straws into the heart of it.

When all the hay was properly placed, Reyna gave out the silent signal. Leo grinned really big as he placed his hand fire lit hand on a pile of hay. Travis whispered to his brother, "I think Leo actually enjoyed setting fire to his mom. Talking about the fire song, this makes me want to sing. This has to do with flames, Connor, but not with moms. So I think it'll be fine…what about you?" Connor nodded, a little nervous about the fire that was beginning to spread all over the camp. "We'll sing this song while the monster camp is burning all over," Travis said. "This song is one of my favorite non-Adele songs."

The brothers whispered to each other about Travis's idea. It turns out Connor knew this song and that he liked it very much. Connor and Travis smiled when the flames engulfed the whole camp, since this was their signal to sing.

"I have a feeling no one will say no to this song," Connor announced to the demigods which gathered all their attention. The brothers cleared their throats and they started to sing their parody of the chorus of 'We Are Young'.

"Toni~ght

They will die~!

'Cause we set their camp on fire!

They burn brighter~

Than Apo~llo's ca~ar!

Tonight!"

At the end of the chorus, everyone actually applauded. Reyna asked them when they returned back to Camp Jupiter, "Do you always sing at your Greek camp, ever since you came there?"

Connor and Travis smiled at each other. Travis replied, "No. But I wish we did." Connor said at the same time Travis answered, "Just recently."

If Reyna did manage to understand them she would've left. But since she didn't feeling like asking them again…she still went back to the Mess Hall.

Ongoing to chapter 10! Comments? Complaints? Ideas? Please review!


	10. WARNING: NOT a Parody

**Sorry**

_**This story isn't really a parody. I'm sorry; you might be a little disappointed. By the way, I'm running out of ideas. I'm planning to end The Stoll Brothers' Songs in the next chapter. If you don't want me to, please write a review that lists a song and a hint of what it should be about. When writing a review, please don't suggest 'Starships.' I have my own version of it so far and I'm planning to use that as the ending. I now know if you are a real fan of this story since you read this note this far. If you didn't…Well, you didn't because you are reading this. I state things confusing, don't I? Oh! And Rob is also a character I made up (you'll find out later in the chapter on who he is...basically a random Hermes kid). Don't worry; I'll make him die in the end. That may sound cruel…but he's not a real character…unless Rick Riordan decides to add him. But I bet he can't…or won't. You know what; I'll just leave you to read the story.**_

"Watching the monsters burn was disturbing but it was pretty cool," Connor said. "Aside from the fact that the brutes went bye-bye, I'm pretty surprised that everyone actually agreed to the song we sang."

The demigods were walking back to Camp Jupiter. The fifty-eight mile return seemed even longer for some reason. They were still panting as they marched in formation (one reason why they marched in formation: Romans seriously looked down on the Greeks since they always were in formation and the Greeks were a 'mumbo-jumbo'. Another reason: Reyna seriously knew how to punish the disobeyers.)

Leo seemed most tired out since he lit up most of the fire. When they had five more miles, he shouted in a tired voice, "I need WATER!" A few kids had snickered, but Reyna's icy stare silenced them. Even thought Reyna did silence them, one Ares kid had said, "Careful, hothead. Water might distinguish your flame." Leo didn't bother to look up from staring at the ground; his face was too red from dehydration and embarrassment.

When they returned to Camp Jupiter, Travis saw a tired looking Chiron with wings had come out of Mess Hall. Wait, _Chiron?_ _With WINGS?_

(It was just Percy on a Pegasus, but Travis was worn out from the previous night where he stayed up all night, trying to get over the sugar high. And he didn't get some sleep tonight so far; since they were too busy sending some monsters to a smoky doom).

"Night-night horsie," Travis said in a weary voice before he passed out. He didn't stay awake long enough for Percy to tell him that, "Being called a horsie is much more insulting then being called a winged horsie." Travis would've ignored him anyway.

Connor yawned while dragging his brother to the small cot that Camp Jupiter had provided. He was seriously starting to miss Camp Half Blood: the cabins, the Golden Fleece, the Big House, watching Mr. D get his pants pulled down, riding Chiron's back, and even Seymour the leopard head with his snausages. After managing to plop his brother on the cot, he slumped away to his own.

Connor's eyes closed immediately as soon as he lied down on his cot. Connor had also gone sugar high the night before and stayed up with his brother. Where did they get the sweets that caused them to be on a sugar high? I honestly do not know.

The next day, Connor and Travis were at Mess Hall, sitting wearily with light dark circles. "I am tired," Travis yawned. "No songs today."

Connor dropped the fork he had been picking his scrambled eggs with. "No, songs?" he exasperated. "I'm singing no matter what, Mr. Travis Stoll. I know my voice is still tired and sore, but that doesn't mean that some warm ups and vocal exercises can fix that." Travis shook his head. "You would be tired."

"Oh, so now we're arguing, aren't we?" Connor said, his voice rising.

"Connor, I just don't want you to lose your voice."

Connor ignored him but he stood up and he ended up knocking his breakfast all over another Hermes camper's, Rob's. "I'm singing, no matter what," he grumbled. "I'm eating no matter what," Rob said and he stabbed the pancake with some spilled scrambled eggs. "Hey," Rob said. "This is pretty good." He chewed again. "Needs more butter."

Connor began to walk away. Travis yelled in his hoarse voice after his brother, "Sorry!" There was no reply. "Sorry!" There was still no reply. Connor was still walking away. "Dot, dot, dot…"

Connor's eyes lit up. His brother was singing one of his favorite songs! Well, his brother was saying the words of one of his favorite songs. "_Don't call me, not, not, not,"_ he sang back.

Travis felt offended. His own brother was telling him to not call him! "Sorry!" Travis yelled. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment. The Stoll brothers were having a public fight where one brother was being serious and the other was singing. This was embarrassing; more embarrassing than the other times they sang.

Connor, on the other hand, was having fun with this. But it was weird that Travis wasn't playing along. A little annoyed, he shouted, "No, _SING!_ Sing, ya fool!" He turned around and saw Travis, his face all red…and was that anger as his expression? "N-never mind," Connor stammered out. "No singing. No singing."

"Well then…let's stop singing!" Travis said, his face turning back to normal a little bit. The other demigods in Mess Hall cheered.

"Not so fast," Connor quickly added before the Romans and Greeks would get too excited. "No more singing…for now. We might sing later. Got it?"

The demigods groaned in reply. _Seriously_, both Romans and Greeks thought. _When will those annoying Hermes kids stop?_

But a handful of them were thinking, _Aww. This singing thing was fun to listen to._ Of course, Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Will, Rob, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, (and a bunch of other demigods I can't think of right now) weren't the handful that had enjoyed all of the singing.

And the question still remained: When will the Stoll brothers stop singing?


	11. Marshmallows

Chapter Eleven

**For starters, it has been a reeeaaaallllyyyy long time since I updated this story. So, apologies to begin with. I'm sorry that it's been almost a year and it has been haunting me..! The reason why it's been a long time since I last updated is since I have a life outside the internet (like reading books and being a geek) and sadly…because I couldn't really think of anymore parodies….**

**Well, I'll try (but it's gonna be a fail)**

**Again, I'm really sorry –insert sad face here-**

It has been weeks since Annabeth left for the Roman camp. Chiron was ordering the demigods to train harder, for fear of a sudden attack. Maybe the Roman-Greek pact succeeded. Maybe it didn't.

Connor was walking around glumly and bored. His brother was sick with the flu after the frost that settled on New York early February. Also, since Valentine's Day had just passed, Travis was also recovering from a well played love potion prank by the Aphrodite cabin.

"It sure is cold when it's not supposed to be," Connor grumbled. "Thanks Zeus. Um, no offense, though." Connor looked around the camp that seemed to be sooo empty with Annabeth gone along with Leo, the new funny guy that made things _much_ more amusing.

"Connor," Chiron called and he clopped over. "You're revenge was…a little…how do you say…immature?" Connor only smiled mischievously, accepting Chiron's words as a compliment. "Yeah, I know," he said and then shrugged. "The Afro' kids were practically expecting it…I mean—"

"No, I don't know what you mean. This frost is beginning to worry me a bit," and Chiron trotted off.

Connor stood there, alone. Drew came out of the shadows and when she did, Connor couldn't help but laugh at the unfortunate demigod. "Hey Drew," he stifled a laugh. "Lookin' hot today."

Drew only glared at him and declared, "I hope you get laryngitis. And acne." She mumbled curses as she left. Connor burst out laughing as her frizzy hair bounced, a pun from _Aphro_dite.

So the gloomy cold day continues and then we skip all the way to the campfire sing-along.

"Hey, you okay?" Connor asked his brother. Travis rasped in reply, "Use your pea-sized brain." Then Connor started to pout. His brother could barely use his voice. As careless as this sounds Connor was only sad that they couldn't sing but he was enjoying his brother's pain.

And the Apollo kids began the sing-along. The fire was keeping everyone warm. For a winter night, it was unusual but as camp standards go, the demigods roasted marshmallows.

Connor's face lit up as he stuck his first marshmallow onto a stick. "I have an idea," he said and everyone else groaned. Travis gave his brother the evil glare and muttered, "Don't you dare sing without me."

The two began to whisper to each other while everyone else gave each other a nervous look.

"So," Connor announced to the camp as he stood up. "We decided that this was gonna be our last and final song." The crowd cheered, letting the brothers know how annoying they have been.

"And for this last and final and grand song," Travis hacked as he told the whole camp. "We decided to do a very _special_ song."

A few from the crowd were thinking maybe the brothers were going to do a good song and not ruin it. Others were thinking that they were going to do a song that Sksunny doesn't really like and were going to just make it worse. The first group was wrong.

"May I?" Connor said with a trouble maker's smile. Travis replied, "Yes, you may," with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Our song is...STARSHIPS!"

Some kids groaned. Some cheered. Most looked dumbfounded.

"_LET'S GO TO THE EAST-EAST, LET'S GO WITH KNIVES_!" Travis coughed out.

"_GAEA- WHAT'S SHE GONNA SAY!_" Connor added cheerfully.

"_LET'S KILL THE GIANTS, BEFORE THEY EVEN BLINK!_"

You can only imagine the reaction. People groaning, blocking their ears (especially the Apollo kids who thought they were dying). Travis and Connor Stoll were only amused from the feedback. They knew the parody was bad but it was intended.

A sharp, burnt stick flew towards the direction of the Stoll brothers. "Um, I think we should stop," Travis quickly whispered to Connor, who only shrugged. "I see you don't like 'Starships,'" Connor told the crowd. "Maybe a better song?"

The feedback was controversial. Some people yes, others just wanted the Stoll Brothers to shut the heck up.

"Okay," Travis smiled, who saw what his brother was going at. "How about 'Thrift Shop'?"

But before some of the demigods can even cheer or boo, Connor quickly added, "Sorry. That was our grand finale." And unbelievably, the two stepped down and continued roasting marshmallows.

The crowd was confused. It was really over? That soon? Were they playing a prank? Are they going to stop for eternity?

"Wait!" Drew's voice shrieked. All eyes turned to her and her afro. She first blushed slyly at the attention but then remembered what her hair looked like and then frowned. Travis raised an eyebrow while Connor just stifled another laugh.

"You guys should like," she said with attitude. "Like, swear on the like, River Styx." Everyone agreed with her but you never know if her charmspeak was working or they just genuinely agreed.

Travis coughed again and then he said, "No. What if I sing parodies in the future, just not in front of you guys?" And he bit into his fluffy marshmallow.

Drew huffed and then she said, "Well, I'm going to lead a sing-along." All the Aphrodite kids disagreed with, _NOOO_ and she rushed to the cabin, embarrassed.

So, I guess this all ends here?

Not exactly.

Travis eventually gets better of his flu and he was right on not swearing on the River Styx. He sings old parodies time to time with his brother just to annoy the heck out of other campers. The love potion prank made him temporarily in love with a satyr.

Chiron almost had to punish the two for causing loud disturbances…

Drew's bad hair days got better after weeks and weeks of straightening and using excessive amounts of hair spray. She gets back at the Stoll brothers with dyeing their hair with green and pink. They didn't care and kinda liked it since now people can actually tell them apart.

Aw, it's kinda sad this is over. I will post a special thanks page soon (and when I mean soon it may mean right after I post this. You never know).

Again, sorry for not posting in months. Please understand and don't hate. Much appreciated. :)


	12. Epilogue: Actual Last -terrible- Parody!

I guess this is the end.

So I would like to start off by cleaning up some areas in the story that were confusing.

**Confusing Parts (kinda) Explained**

We started off this story taking place with Leo, Piper, and Jason all at Camp Half Blood. Then, all of a sudden, they're at war with the giants. Remember, the first few chapters were taken place _before_ the Mark of Athena came out.

Then I had climbed into my little hole, never to be seen again until yesterday. I updated a chapter and-BAM- all of a sudden Annabeth and the gang had left. That's because I read the Mark of Athena.

Besides, none of this really even happened.

**How this all Started**

You're probably not curious but I'm going to tell you anyway.

My friend, _percabeth135_,was talking to me and said, "It would be funny if Percy started to sing 'Set Fire to the Rain' to Leo. But in a different version. Like, you know, his mom burned in a fire." And I agreed. Then the next day, it was raining and she started to sing, "_It's raining, it's pouring. Zeus was snoring_."

And I had thought of the next verse: _Apollo got ticked off and now he's off hiding._ Or something like that.

My other friends, _wolfluv6136xonico6426_, and _sibuna forever9_ joined in. And then this other friend who doesn't have a FanFic account did too.

So that day, I made a FanFic account and wrote the story. I was getting views! And then these parody ideas kept coming (along with help from friends and reviewers) and my story was going well.

That's how it started.

**Why I Wasn't Posting for a Long Time**

I told you, I have a life.

**Some Thanks and Stuff**

First of all, I would like to thank Rick Riordan. He started a new series! What's more to ask (besides another story)?

All of my reviewers, readers. You kept me somewhat motivated and made me smile with your comments! Thanks for reading until the end!

My friends, who thought of ideas and helped/forced me to think of another song. –_cough_- Sam –_cough_-

I think the people that commented the most (besides my friends) are, _dcrawr_, and _Wonderstruck Pen._

First commentor- _demigod456_

Um…not much to thank…

Shout out to the guy from the Republic of Korea that read my story! KOREAN PRIDE! :)

This whole chapter is pointless so maybe I should do another parody?

**the REAL Final Parody**

Travis was watching the sun (which was blocked by a few clouds so he wouldn't damage his vision). "Apollo's car," he snickered. "Our fire burnt brighter than you."

"Hey, Travis," Connor called to his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Pretty smart of you to not swear on the River Styx."

"I know."

"And you know what that means?"

"I guess…another one?" Travis's voice trailed off as his eyes widen.

"Yup," Connor smiled. "Got an idea."

The two brothers huddled together and whispered to each other excitedly of their new and the actual final parody.

Drew noticed them. She frowned and walked to Chiron.

"Chiron," she singsonged to the centaur, who was playing poker by himself. "Yes, Drew?" he replied not looking up from his cards.

"Chiron," she repeated until he looked up at her. When he did, she smiled. "Well, _Chiron_, I saw the Stolls talking to each other. They must be coming up with another parody."

"Drew, you never know. Maybe they weren't talking about songs."

"I bet they were," she said and frowned. "I guess we'll see and find out _I'm_ right." Then she turned around and left. Chiron only sighed and placed down an Ace at the table. "I win," he said and then looked sadly at Mr. D's empty seat. Chiron looked pretty lonely without him. Poor guy.

And then dinner time came. Drew was placing bets with her table and they each had some bills out, ready to pay or receive. Everyone was looking at the Stoll brothers, waiting for a song. They were still whispering to each other, like they hadn't even thought of a parody.

"I told you," Travis hissed through his teeth. "Adele has a new song, _Skyfall_."

"Well so does Macklemore," Connor replied. "It's good. Trust me."

"So is _Skyfall_."

"Travis, we already had more than two Adele songs."

"I promised Katie we'll do an Adele. _Please_, Connor?"

"Katie, shmatie. It's about the comedy. Not the temporary fame."

"But I _promised_ her. Dude, I—"

"We're going with my idea. Okay?"

And the two continued to argue. Drew and the other Aphrodite kids looked impatiently at the brothers. _Hurry up, dimwits_, Drew thought in her pretty head. _Just choose a song. My spa day waits._

After about another ten minutes of arguing, Connor stood up on the table. Since Travis was still sitting, it probably meant that Connor won the argument. "Tra-_vis_," he hissed. "Stand up."

Travis glared at his brother for a minute. Then he shrugged and climbed up the table.

Drew looked slyly at her brothers and sisters. "I won," she gloated. "Hand me the bills."

"Just wait," Lacy said, worried. She had been saving up the money to buy snacks when she went back to her Dad's house. "They might not sing." Ignoring her comment, Drew turned to Connor and Travis, along with everyone else.

Connor cleared his throat. "Come on, Travis," he whispered. "Just do it." Travis sighed and the two began to sing _Thrift Shop_:

_I'm gonna rob a bank_

_Since I only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I-I-I'm ready. Lookin' for a rich one_

_Gonna go out and rob some—_

Before the two could barely finish the first line, Drew shrieked, "I WON!" Lacy and the others groaned and handed Drew the money. "I told you," she said snobbishly.

Travis shrugged and sat back down while Connor noticed the dollar bills. He stood there, staring and the money. He sat back down when Travis finally told him to sit down.

"Travis," Connor whispered.

"Hm?"

"I think the song's about to come true."

And you can probably guess what happens next. Drew woke up one day, to find that her money was gone. She searched all her Louis Vuiton bags, Coach purses, questioned her cabin mates. She finally gave up on the search until she saw Travis and Connor had a wheel barrel filled with chips.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked

"A store two blocks away," Connor replied.

"The money?"

"Do you think we paid for this?" Travis scoffed.

Drew's ears turned red. "Well, it just so happens that I'm missing thirty-eight bucks."

"Too bad we don't care," Connor said and then he turned to his brother. "Shall we snack on these chippy delights elsewhere, brother?"

"Yes, we shall," Travis replied and they rolled away with the wheel barrel.

"I'm pretty sure they took it," Drew huffed. Then she flipped her hair and went to her cabin. It was practically dark now and that meant the harpies are going to come out.

The other demigods had went to sleep, confused. Travis and Connor had said that 'Starships' was going to be the last song. And then they sang again.

The moral the campers later found out was to never trust or believe Hermes kids. Ever.

_**THE END**__  
_

Thanks again for reading to the end!

Sorry again for climbing into a hole and not surfacing until yesterday!

Sorry for the grammatical mistakes I have until the very end!

um...shall I write another story? C:


End file.
